1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bread boxes and more particularly pertains to a new bread storage device for keeping bread fresher for longer periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bread boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, bread boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,842; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,306; U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,480; U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,415; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,710.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bread storage device. The prior art includes bread boxes and also includes toasters and ovens for heating the bread.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bread storage device which has many of the advantages of the bread boxes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bread storage device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bread boxes, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a container having top, back, bottom and side walls, and also having an open front; and also includes a door being removably closed over the open front of the container; and further includes a bread support assembly including a board member, a plurality of rollers being attached to a bottom side of the board member, and a handle being attached to the board member for the movement thereof in and out of the container through the open front; also includes a bread retaining member being disposed in the container and being adapted to engage a loaf of bread to allow a user to slice the loaf of bread; and further includes a freshness seal being disposed in the top wall of the container. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the bread storage device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new bread storage device which has many of the advantages of the bread boxes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bread storage device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bread boxes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bread storage device for keeping bread fresher for longer periods of time.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bread storage device that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bread storage device that allows the user to have easy access to the loaf of bread and also to be able to slice the bread as desired.